Surveillance
by RollingOffHeads
Summary: The last thing Yuki and Kyo want to do is talk, especially about what went wrong.  Burn!AU/BurnVerse OneShot Yuki/Kyo Drabble


_**Authors Note:**_

_Hey thar! I'm back again! With another oneshot YukixKyo drabble 8D_

_So this is an AU drabble, based loosely on the show Burn Notice... for those of you who haven't seen the show, here is a brief summary of it in YukixKyo context:_

_Yuki was a spy burned (or fired) for things he didn't do and is trying to find out who it is that set him up. Now he's trapped in Florida with Kakeru and Kyo as his only two friends. To make extra money he helps peple out when they can't go to cops (so, against the Mafia, conmen, or just evil, greedy people.)_

_Kyo is his Ex-Boyfriend and a freelance arms dealer who spent time in Russia as a Pyrotechnician though he has his own code of justice._

_Kakeru is an ex-soldier who is living out on Government pension._

_Other characters are introduced now and then, but that's all you need to know for this drabble =3_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>There were moments like these before.<p>

Moments of silence, calm and restful, when Yuki was obliged to not fall asleep and would instead gaze upon his partner who was. The rise and fall of his chest in rhythm with his slow breathing, the scent of his clean orange hair, his warm clothes fresh from the laundry, the beautiful image of his usually scowling face finally relaxed into a soft and almost child-like comfort. The way his long, slender fingers would always end up curling up against his neck, even if he positioned himself with his hands clasped behind his head. Kyo was absolutely lovely when he slept, dear and innocent and delicate, the exact things he would scowl and frown constantly to hide when he was awake.

Yuki could recall feeling nothing but absolute contentment when he watched him sleep.

But today, it was making him depressed—which basically hot-wired his emotions directly to irritation.

Yuki reached out, hand moving over the red head's sleeping body, and with two fingers he pinched his nose—

"NNPAH!" Kyo choked and jumped away, slapping Yuki's hand away spastically as he gasped for breath, and when he saw no danger but Yuki's grumpy face he barked out, "What the hell!"

"Your turn's over." Yuki said simply, relaxing against his seat, and Kyo checked his wrist for the time, "Oh, _five minutes, _thanks!"

"I know how you like your cat naps," Yuki said casually, closing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"You know, I'm not fucking here cuz I wanna be, you could show me a little appreciation," Kyo snapped, bristling with grumpiness as Yuki glared at Kyo through his eye slits, "I don't remember putting my gun against your head this time."

Kyo snorted, but having no retort decided that glaring out the window was suitable enough.

Yuki felt annoyance fill his chest as he watched Kyo keep his face away from him, then his heart tugged briefly in an awfully hollow ache… and he cleared his throat, looking out the window shield, "Don't imagine you'd have anything better to do anyways, unless you had to change Marmalade's diapers."

"_Momiji" _Kyo corrected, earning an apathetic shrug of Yuki's shoulder, "and he's more mature than _you_, for your information, smart ass."

"Mhm," Yuki looked out of the window, letting the slight insult breeze by him easily.

"What's it to you anyway," Kyo continued in a voice that was nonchalant, putting his foot up against the dashboard and leaning back against his chair with his hands clasped behind his head, and Yuki felt an uncomfortable twist form in the bottom of his belly as the silence became swollen in the car.

"…nothing of consequence." Yuki replied after a moment, his voice more of a mutter than a haughty retort.

He felt Kyo glanced over at him briefly, and Yuki kept his gaze at the building across the street.

Surveillance was a boring but unfortunately necessary duty for someone of Yuki's profession. Even though he was fonder of executing a plan with complicated details, he could not avoid the long and dull hours that needed to be spent sitting in a sizzling, hot vehicle watching one specific location for a mark to arrive.

That was where Kyo's company was usually very much appreciated, allowing one of them to have a nap while the other watched in order to avoid dozing off and missing witnessing the scene that surveillance was executed for.

But the vehicle was as full of uncomfortable silence it was heat and sun, the worn leather of the car seats glistened in the light of the sun, giving it the appearance of sweating.

"If you got something to say… then say it,"

Yuki shifted uncomfortable and let out a breath through his nose, looking over at Kyo who was keeping his tangerine eyes on the low ceiling.

"…you know what I would say…" Yuki offered undecidedly, and Kyo let his eyes slide over to give Yuki a glance from underneath his fringe of orange hair, and when he answered by raising his eyebrows and giving him an uncooperative "what?" Yuki decided to go a different direction.

"He's a bit too… _flamboyant _for you, isn't he?"

Kyo snorted, closing his eyes apathetically, "Like you're all perfect yourself."

"So you like him?"

"If I _didn't _like him, I wouldn't be dating him, would I?" Kyo retorted.

"You do a lot of things that have absolutely no logic,"

"Like sit here with you."

"…yes, that too."

…and there it was again, the swollen silence. Yuki felt the urge to fuck this whole operation, get out of this box of awkward, and stroll right up to the building and ask for information on their mark and risk being caught.

Kyo let out a loud and exaggerated sigh, "What _is it_."

"Nothing, I just didn't really think you were one to wear your heart on your sleeve." Yuki said, very aware that he was beating around the bush now.

But Kyo had planted the fucking bush, so he could deal.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're just breezing through them." Yuki said casually, "You know, falling for someone so fast can't be good for your mental health, and that's not all polished as it is anyways,"

"I'm not _falling, _okay? I'm just enjoying a mature and committed relationship."

"All that in two short weeks? Sounds like a man-trapper to me." Yuki said, and Kyo let out a sound of frustration before barking, "What do you have against a _healthy _relationship, huh?"

"Oh, you don't really think it would be all _that _easy, do you?" Yuki said in a suspicious voice, "Is this the guy of your fantasies? Are you daydreaming about waking up to old, wrinkly Marmaduke?"

"_Momiji!"_

"I know his name, but when you have Alzheimer's, you're going to think it's Marmaduke, now how wonderful—"

"Just because there was dick-all commitment between us doesn't mean that's the way it's gotta be with everyone else on the planet!" Kyo snapped, and Yuki took a moment to regroup.

"We were… committed." Yuki said slowly, and Kyo snorted with a roll of his eyes, "What, so you didn't bang anyone else when we were together, whoop-dee-fuckin-do!" Kyo retorted in a bark, "What do you want, a medal?"

"We were committed." Yuki said in a sturdy voice, trying to keep his teeth from clenching so it didn't come off as a growl, but Kyo retorted back with fire in his voice, "No, _I _was committed!" he barked, "_I _passed on getting that Pyrotechnician gig up North because your burned ass is trapped _here_," eyes hot and spiked with anger, "_I _was the one who left home to save your ass, _I _was the one who put all my shit aside just in case you might ring me up out of nowhere needing some crazy favor, and what do you do, huh?"

Yuki opened his mouth but Kyo answered himself, "You fucking ditch out of _nowhere, _disappear for half an entire _year, _without one fucking word."

"I already told you, if I had tried to make any contact with you whatsoever you would have been in dan—"

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T DEALT WITH DANGER BEFORE?" Kyo yelled, "Stop fucking holding yourself so high and mighty, you _asshole, _if it wasn't you it would be my own shit, you're not the only one in undercover ops!" Bright red eyes glistened, "I would have preferred being tied up and fucking _tortured _the entire time you were gone than—than—than having to—you have _no idea—_what that was like for me, you have no _fucking _clue, you goddamn sonofa_bitch!"_

Door kicked open, a slight breeze of hot air, and Kyo was gone from the vehicle, the back of his black sleeveless shirt contrasting the glow of his tanned copper skin.

A sick and horrifically thick tug painfully pulled at the strings of Yuki's heart, then released him in a rush of adrenaline, and he abandoned the car as well, walking as quick as his legs could subtly manage, "Kyo," an arm lifted to the orange-heads face as Yuki neared him, "Kyo," he reached out and grabbed onto his elbow before it was jerked out of his grip, _"Piss off!"_

"_Kyo!" _Yuki grabbed both of his arms, whirling him around and backing him up until his back hit the side of a parked Honda Civic. His eyes were sparkling with tears, pink around his tangerine irises, his jaw clenched and firm, and his arms shaking in Yuki's grasp.

Yuki stared at him for a moment, amethyst skies searching crimson oceans, before he felt himself melt into heart ache… his Kyo, his beautiful Kyo, tears welling up resiliently in his brave eyes…

"I never meant to hurt you…" Yuki said, and even as the words whispered pitifully past his lips he knew they were nowhere near good enough, and he loosened his grip, thumbs rubbing against his burned skin, "…I never wanted to leave you…"

"But you _did_," Kyo spat bitterly, his words like acid, eyes glaring aggressively despite the tears welling up along his eyelashes. Yuki shook his head almost hopelessly, feeling consumed by absolute inadequacy, his heart pricking with stabbing pins and a heavy weight pulling his stomach down to his bellybutton, "No, no, I never left you, I never left you," Yuki whispered in desperate denial, his hand reaching up to cradle Kyo's face, but his hand was slapped away, "_FUCKING HELL YUKI_—you think you can just show up and I'll just be sitting here, waiting for you?

"So I'm not the brightest genius in the world, but I _know _that I don't deserve this _shit_."

Kyo's voice had quivered, whether with pain or anger Yuki could not tell, but either way it was emotion so strong he could feel how tight his fists were clenched through the hand he still had on his arm. There was a thick bubble expanding against his chest, filled with the overpowering desire to say something, say _anything _that will convince Kyo that this was where they belonged, _together_, that they _belonged together_!

But as he watched Kyo's quivering figure, his clenched jaw, and the brave determination that held strong in his shining, pink eyes… Yuki felt himself deflate all desperation… and he laid his fingers on the window of the Honda Civic, leaning forward to limply rest his forehead against Kyo's warm, copper shoulder as his eyes slowly slipped closed.

"…you're right." He sighed, his voice simple.

A moment of silence.

He continued, "I shouldn't have done that… I let you down…" a lump grew in Yuki's throat as he confessed truth to what he had been denying for so long, "…there's nothing I can say that'll make it any other way then what it was."

A prickling sensation filled Yuki's closed eyes as he felt tears well up behind his eyelids.

"…you're right," he breathed.

He felt the bubble in his chest lift out of his throat with the words, evaporate in the air, and disperse into the sun-lit summer air.

"…that's it?"

Yuki let his eyes slide open, but otherwise made no other movement.

"…You're just gonna give up, just like that."

His voice was worn, disappointed, bleak… and Yuki straightened up to look at Kyo who was looking away, his head almost shaking back and forth with dejection.

Yuki felt his lips twist in something of a grin, "You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

Kyo turned his eyes back to Yuki, a small glint in his now dry eyes.

"I'm just accepting what you said," Yuki conversed casually, "because no, you don't deserve that bullshit… doesn't mean I'm gonna be like that forever."

A curious twitch in his thin, orange eyebrows, and Yuki felt capable of giving him a smug smile, "I'm never gonna give up on having you all to myself. I've waited to return to you every second of those one hundred and ninety seven days, Kyo, if I have to wait a bit longer to kiss the high heavens out of you, I'm okay with that," Bravely, Yuki let his hand reach up to Kyo's face, and slid a finger affectionately along the warm, bronze skin of his cheek.

Kyo's eyes were searching Yuki's almost in bewilderment, and Yuki closed his eyes as he gave him a bright smile, "Alright?"

Then Yuki patted Kyo's arm, snapping him out of his daze, "Now let's get out of here, since you probably blew whatever subtlety we had in this operation,"

Kyo let out a huff as Yuki turned around and headed back to the car, "What? _Me? _If you think I'm coming back here to sit in that car for another thirteen hours with _you_, you've got another thing comin'!"

"Patience, Kyo," Yuki said in a melodic tone, sliding into the vehicle with a smile as he added in a more subtle voice, "or this is gonna be a lot more easy than you want it to be,"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Smile in place, Kyo scowled as he sunk back into the car and closed the door as Yuki turned on the ignition and backed out of their surveillance spot, "So shall I drop you off at Monita's for a sleepover while I regroup with Kakeru?"

"_Momiji, _you asshole!"

"That's what I said—"


End file.
